Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless audio systems.
Loudspeakers, including headphones, have been widely used in daily life. Headphones are a pair of small loudspeaker drivers worn on or around the head over a user's ears, which convert an electrical signal to a corresponding acoustic signal.
Wired headphones, however, constrain the users' movement because of the wires (cords), and are particularly inconvenient during exercise. Conventional wireless headphones no longer need the wires between the headphones and the audio sources, but still require the wires between the left and right headphones.